Spin the Bottle
by Htuiba
Summary: Soulmate AU Donde conoces quién es tu alma gemela cuando se besan por primera vez. Kurt y Blaine piensan que son heterosexuales hasta el juego de girar la botella en la fiesta. - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA -


Traducción autorizada por** slightestwind**.

Autora: .com

Original: .com (/) post (/) 89802073204

* * *

―Oye, ¿también vas a jugar? ―Blaine preguntó, empujando la cadera de Kurt, y Kurt se encontró asintiendo incluso aunque encontraba la idea del juego tonta - algo popular y subido de tono que los chicos adoraban jugar porque existía la mínima posibilidad de encontrar a sus almas gemelas.

Pero muy difícil decirle que no a Blaine. Sólo había estado en McKinley por tres meses y ya era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Kurt, y no le tomó mucho descubrir que Kurt es complemente débil cuando se trata de los grandes y sinceros ojos de Blaine y su brillante sonrisa, la manera en que se iluminaba cuando veía a Kurt.

Eran objeto de burla, a veces, por lo cercano que eran, pero Kurt no estaba dispuesto a dejar que algunos matones neandertales arruinaran lo importante que era la amistad de Blaine para él.

Y además, Kurt nunca pensaba en los chicos de esa manera. No en realidad. No hasta Blaine, de cualquier manera, pero se tranquilizó ya que para la curiosidad adolescente es totalmente normal imaginar cómo los suave labios de Blaine se sentirían sobre los suyos.

―Creo que es completamente poco romántico ―Rachel dijo, sacando a Kurt de sus ligeramente inapropiados pensamientos mientras se sentaban en el círculo que estaban haciendo en el piso alrededor de la botella.

―Por favor, Berry, solamente dices eso porque sabes que Blaine no es tu alma gemela pero eres demasiado cobarde para besarlo y darte cuenta de ello.

―¡Tú no sabes nada, Santana! ―Rachel espetó, pero lucía herida, y Kurt no podía evitar sentir pena por ella. Era obvio cuanto deseaba que ella y Blaine anduvieran, pero Blaine no las consideraba más que amigas. Antes esa semana él mencionó de improvise que ella era como una hermana para él y Rachel tampoco lo tomó muy bien.

Kurt quería saber quién era su alma gemela, claro, pero no iba a andar esperando por ahí y poniendo todas sus esperanzas en una persona. Sabía que cando el momento indicado llegara conocería a esa persona, y el romántico en él esperaba que valiera la espera.

―¡Yo primero! ―Brittany dijo emocionadamente, guiñándole a Kurt un ojo mientras estiraba la mano para girar la botella. Kurt simplemente rodó los ojos. Se enrolló con Brittany una vez para probarle un punto a su padre y ella claramente disfrutó más la experiencia que él.

La botella afortunadamente se detuvo en Sam en lugar de Kurt, y no hubo vítores achispados ni silbidos de los otros miembros del club Glee mientras Sam y Brittany se besaron, no acaban de entrar en ello antes de que Santana les dijo que se separaran, sin verse tan divertida como todos los demás.

Sam giró la botella después y se detuvo en Blaine, lo que ganó algunos aplausos más fuertes y envió una sacudida de celos confusos al estómago de Kurt, pero Sam sólo besó la mejilla de Blaine, ambos se rieron e ignoraron el comentario de Santana «boca de trucha».

Y entonces fue el turno de Blaine para girar la botella, y los inexplicables celos que Kurt sentía inmediatamente fueron remplazados con conmoción cuando la botella lenta se detuvo, apuntándolo directamente a él.

―Creo que la botella está intentando decirte algo, cabeza de gomina ―Santana dijo secamente a Blaine, pero Kurt apenas la escuchó, ruborizándose cuando se encontró con los ensanchados ojos de Blaine at través del círculo.

―Hombre, vamos, no seas marica ―Puck dijo, y Kurt le disparó una mirada, el corazón latiendo salvajemente cuando Blaine se arrastró a través del círculo, posicionándose frente a Kurt de rodillas. Su cabello comenzando a enrularse por todo el baile de antes y el cuello de la camisa que lleva con su chaqueta de punto se tiró a un lado un poco, dejando al descubierto parte de su hombro.

Kurt humedeció sus labios, intentando no pensar en cuán apuesto lucía Blaine, incluso más de lo usual, y fallando miserablemente.

―Sólo- solo por el juego ―Blaine susurró, inclinándose cerca, y los ojos de Kurt parpadearon, con la barbilla inclinada a un lado de la palma de Blaine ahuecando la cara y la suave presión de los labios contra los suyos.

Tan pronto como sus labios se tocaron, Kurt tuvo una sensación poco familiar en su pecho, como si su corazón estuviera siendo apretado, y justo antes de poder jadear y echarse para atrás en la confusión, la sensación fue reemplazada por una oleada de calor cegador, inundando su pecho y llenándolo de una sensación vertiginosa en la que sólo pudo pensar como exhaustividad.

Kurt estaba eufórico. Estaba aterrado. Y correspondió el beso a Blaine incluso más fuerte.

De repente no importó que estuvieran rodeados por sus amigos, que Blaine está encorvó sobre él y acunando el rostro de Kurt entre sus palmas sudadas, ya que Kurt sentía como si volara, el corazón lleno a reventar y una zambullida en el estómago cuando Blaine profundizó el beso, succionando, sus labios arrastrándose húmedamente. Kurt no pudo evitar la manera en que inhala fuertemente, amortiguando el ruido suave contra la boca de Blaine.

Se sentía hambriento por más, como si cada beso estuviera destellando demasiado en su interior pero todavía no estuviera lo suficiente cerca para satisfacer el creciente calor y su corazón dolorido, y sólo fue cuando Blaine inclinó la frente y rompió el beso para recuperar el aliento que Kurt recordó dónde estaban, y lo que estaban haciendo.

―Whoa ―Puck dijo, rompiendo el silencio, y Rachel aclaró su garganta.

―Bueno eso ciertamente fue una muestra pasional, pero honestamente, este juego es-

―Me- me tengo que ir―Blaine dijo en apuros, luchando por levantarse y desapareciendo por la puerta trasera de la casa de Santana, hacia el patio.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―Santana preguntó, con cejas levantadas, pero fue Brittany quien regresó su atención al juego, robándole la botella y girándola aunque técnicamente era el turno de Kurt. Se detuvo en Quinn, y Brittany hizo un pequeño baile meneándose mientras se arrastraba hacia ella.

El corazón de Kurt seguía latiendo, y mientras todos estaban distraídos con las dos chicas besándose, se puso de pie, ignorando la preocupada mirada de Rachel cuando él siguió a Blaine al patio.

Blaine tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared, su cabello aún más revuelto como si nerviosamente hubiera corrido los dedos a través de él, parpadeó abriendo los ojos en sorpresa cuando oyó que ya no estaba solo―. Kurt.

―Se estaba poniendo sofocante allí ―Kurt dijo, y Blaine se rió un poco, incluso aunque ambos sabían exactamente por qué Kurt lo siguió afuera.

Las historias que Kurt leyó, las películas que vió, y las incontables personas a las que había oído hablar acerca de encontrar sus almas gemelas. No podían describir lo que acababa de pasar - cuán increíble su beso con Blaine fue - como nada más. Besar a Brittany fue húmedo y monótono y supo como a cerveza, pero besar a Blaine...

Se sintió como si todo dentro de Kurt estuviera derrumbándose y Blaine fuera el único que podía volver a unirlo.

―Kurt, deberíamos- realmente necesitamos hablar de esto ―Blaine dijo, la voz un poco áspera, y el sonido de la misma dio a Kurt escalofríos.

―¿De qué hay que hablar? Soy heterosexual ―Kurt murmuró. Blaine rió nuevamente, pero sin mala intención, y Kurt se preguntó si esto era tan conmociónate para Blaine como lo era para él.

―Lo sé. Al igual que yo. Lo que es bastante gracioso, considerando que somos almas gemelas y ambos somos chicos.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo con impotencia, y Blaine dio un paso adelante, cejas fruncidas, la emoción fácil de leer en su rostro. Se veía angustiado, confuso, pero aún más que eso, mantenía hambrientas miraditas disimulada a los labios de Kurt. Kurt lo sabía, porque él se sentía igual―. No- no es-

―¿No qué? ¿No es 'correcto'? Porque no sé tú ―Blaine dijo suavemente, acunando las mejilla de Kurt con las manos, y los ojos de Kurt se cerraron por un momento, apoyándose en el toque y odiando sólo un poquito que todavía pudiera sentir el hormigueo en sus labios del beso de Blaine―, pero nada nunca en mi vida se sintió más correcto que besarte, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro, y esta vez es él quien se apoya primero, presionando fuerte sus labios contra los de Blaine.

La sensación de calidez llenó nuevamente su pecho en un instante, incluso más que antes, y Kurt estaba teniendo dificultades entendiendo la razón por la que alguien alguna vez quisiera dejar de besar a su alma gemela cuando se sentía así.

Ahora que estaban solos y Kurt no estaba tan conmocionado, se podía dejar sentir más también - como la suavidad de los labios de Blaine, el tenue sabor a lima en su boca, y como su pesada respiración hacia a Kurt estremecerse nuevamente, haciendo algo poco familiar y queriendo esa torcedura acalorada en su vientre.

―Dios, nunca siquiera lo imaginé- ―Blaine dijo entre besos, con voz suave y franca, y a Kurt dolió mantenerse besándolo y mantenerse sonando tan, tan desesperado y, Dios, caliente―. Nunca pensé que se sentiría así de bien.

―Blaine ―Kurt se quejó, agarrando la parte trasera de la playera de Blaine cuando dejó que sus labios se arrastraran por la mandíbula de Kurt, su cuello, dejando un rastro de calor húmedo que iba directo a las entrañas de Kurt.

―Me alegro que seas tú. Creo que a veces quería que fueras, ya que estar contigo se siente tan bien, como si mi alma supo la verdad antes de que me diera cuenta. Es tan fácil hablar contigo, tan- tan fácil de enamorarse de-

―Blaine ―Kurt repitió, luego finalmente Blaine retrocedió, sus ojos se ensancharon y húmedo y con los labios un poco hinchados. El cuerpo de Kurt dolió con lo mucho que quería seguir besando a Blaine en ese momento―. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

Blaine sonrió poco a poco, llegando hasta enlazar sus dedos, apretando, y Kurt se maravilló de como simplemente ese toque se sintió como demasiado.

―Bueno, puede que me esté adelantando un poco, pero en realidad estaba pensando pedirte una cita ―Blaine dijo, su sonrisa un poco más brillante ahora.

El corazón de Kurt golpeó en su pecho. Sus pensamientos eran un desastre, preocupado por cómo reaccionaría la gente - sus amigos, los acosadores en la escuela, Rachel, su papá - y cómo podría haber estado equivocado con su sexualidad todo este tiempo, pero entonces Blaine apretó su mano, pestañó sus brillantes ojos y le dio una mirada a Kurt que era tan segura, tan amorosa, que Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

―Una cita ―Kurt repitió, y Blaine asintió, sólo viéndose con un poco de incertidumbre cuando Kurt no dijo nada más.

―Si dirás que sí, sí.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo con una risa, audazmente deslizando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y apoyándose hasta sus narices se tocaron, el rostro de Blaine arrugando cálidamente bajo Kurt―. Claro que diré sí. T- disculpa por decir tu nombre tanto, estoy simplemente… ―Kurt se encogió de hombros tímidamente―. Acostumbrándome.

―Me encanta que digas mi nombre, créeme, eso no es algo por lo que jamás debas disculparte ―Blaine expiró, y luego se estuvieron besando como si físicamente no pudieran resistirlo, los cuerpos presionados juntos por el calor en el fresco aire de la noche y los labios moviéndose lentamente, aprendiendo todo lo que tenían que saber sobre el otro.

* * *

De verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic. Quise traducirlo porque en sus esencia trasmite lo que yo concibo realmente como las almas gemelas y el amor verdadero. Por favor agradezcan a la autora.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
